


Force of Habit

by travelingpsycho



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/travelingpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo wouldn't exactly say he <i>likes</i> Taguchi, but that doesn't mean he's not interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rheasilvia (Sylvia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia/gifts).



It would be a lie to say Ryo's excited when he hears he's going to be working with Taguchi again. They're acquaintances, at best. At worst, they're coworkers who've been forced together but have no desire to spend any more time together than they have to. He's not sure where they fall on that spectrum, but he knows they're not friends.

It's not like he has anything against Taguchi. Maybe he did last time they were in a drama together, but that was a long time ago and it wasn't Taguchi's fault anyway. Ryo's long since moved past that. He just doesn't know where that leaves them, now that they're working together without the members of KAT-TUN or either of Ryo's groups to act as a buffer.

It doesn't really matter at first. They don't have any scenes together, or even any photoshoots. Asami asks him what to expect before her first scene with Taguchi, but he just shrugs and mumbles something vaguely positive, earning him a laugh and a smack on the shoulder. (Damn Kansaijin and their penchant for hitting people.)

But after a few weeks, the photoshoots start, and the scenes with just the two of them, and Ryo has no choice but to interact with Taguchi. It's a little awkward for all of thirty seconds before Taguchi makes some pun so stupid Ryo can't help but laugh. Then he keeps talking, and before Ryo knows it, he's talking back. There's a lot of eye rolling involved, sure, but it's conversation, and that's good enough.

When Taguchi invites him out to dinner after filming, Ryo can think of a whole bunch of things he'd rather do (mostly sleep), but he does need to eat and it wouldn't be polite to refuse, so he says yes. (It occurs to Ryo that, as the senpai, he should probably be the one doing the inviting, but he's never been any good at those senpai-like things.)

At least he doesn't have to worry about awkward silence, with the way Taguchi rambles. It's not like he's oblivious; it reminds Ryo of the way Koyama talks, trying to make people comfortable, only without the air of desperation Koyama gets when his efforts don't work, or the embarrassment when Ryo pokes fun at him. It's nice, actually, sort of relaxing. He doesn't have to make an effort to be interesting or talkative or even polite because Taguchi just smiles at everything, and if he's faking it, Ryo sure as hell can't tell.

"I hope I'm not boring you," Taguchi says half an hour into dinner as Ryo is devouring his tonkatsu ramen.

Ryo mumbles a denial around a mouthful of noodles and Taguchi beams. "Good! I was hoping we'd be able to get along off set too."

"Yeah," Ryo agrees. It's an automatic response, but he supposes it's true. He didn't have any expectations about working with Taguchi, but it's turning out to be surprisingly pleasant. Enjoyable, even, as long as he ignores the stupid puns.

One hour and two and a half beers into dinner, Ryo is talking as much as Taguchi, telling one of his many Kanjani8 prank stories. It's gratifying to have a good audience; Taguchi laughs in all the right places, loud and genuine laughter. (No wonder Yoko likes him, Ryo thinks.)

They're in the restaurant for an hour and a half (and another half a beer), and Ryo actually doesn't mind, even though he's usually in a hurry to go home after filming. Jin will probably give him a hard time about liking Taguchi, but he doesn't care. It's nice to have a costar he can talk to.

They walk to the train station, in companionable silence after all that talking, and everything is fine until they part ways and Ryo is seized by the strangest desire to give Taguchi a goodbye kiss, like they've been on a date. He freezes up and stammers a little when he says, "See you," but thankfully Taguchi doesn't seem to notice. Once he's safely away, it's easy for Ryo to shrug off the impulse. He was tired and not thinking straight, that's all. It's nothing worth thinking about any further.

 

They film together a few days later, but it's a short scene in the middle of a busy day for Ryo and he's concentrating too hard on work to spare a thought for anything besides Taguchi's performance. Then it's a full week before they're together again, by which point Ryo can safely say that the weird impulse he had was just a fluke, nothing significant.

That's what he tells himself, anyway, when Taguchi invites him for dinner again. "I don't really feel like going to a restaurant..." he hedges; it's been a long day.

"Then how about take out?" Taguchi suggests, undeterred.

It seems like a reasonable suggestion, so Ryo says okay. That's how they wind up in Ryo's apartment with way too much pizza, slumped at opposite ends of the couch. Ryo's tired, so he lets Taguchi ramble about their fellow cast members and KAT-TUN and pizza and whatever else he finds inspiring, throwing in a comment here and there so it sounds like he's interested.

The trouble with not talking is that it lets his mind wander, and he finds himself absently noticing things, like how hard it is not to smile when Taguchi does, or the enviable muscles in his arms (and probably elsewhere), or the way his lips wrap around the beer bottle, and then Ryo's mind comes to a screeching halt because there's no way a thought like that is just a fluke.

Taguchi keeps rambling on, seemingly oblivious, but now Ryo can't help staring, taking in Taguchi's long limbs and lean, well-muscled body and realizing that okay, maybe he's a little attracted to him. He's not following the conversation anymore and he tunes in just in time to hear Taguchi ask, "...sleeping with your costars?"

"What?" Ryo splutters, completely failing to play it cool.

"I said," Taguchi replies, unfazed, "do you make a habit of sleeping with your Johnny's costars? I heard rumors..."

It's not really a habit, Ryo thinks, just two—no, three times with Nino and a little handjob with Takki and Uchi doesn't really count, does he?

He decides it's probably best not to try to argue. "Who said so?" he asks instead.

"Oh, nobody in particular..." Taguchi is clearly amused, damn him. "Is it true?"

Ryo makes a face, but it comes out more pouty than intimidating. "Only the ones I'm interested in," he mutters.

Now Taguchi's grin is looking annoyingly smirk-like. "I see. So, are you interested in me?"

"I, umm, well..." Ryo stammers before he clamps his mouth shut, too late.

"I knew it!" Taguchi crows, grinning like he's won some prize. Ryo feels like he's been played, and the worst of it is that it's not even the first time; he wonders if the rumors say that too.

"Shut up," Ryo grumbles, even though Taguchi is doing nothing but grinning at him now.

Taguchi's smile softens then. "I'm just messing around. No expectations."

"Oh," Ryo says, and doesn't add that he kind of wishes Taguchi did have some expectations so he would make the first move.

"I'll just sit here and drink if that's what you want." He follows up with some dirty pun on the word "beer," but Ryo's not listening because this time it's intentional the way he brings the beer bottle to his lips and pushes it a little too far into his mouth.

Ryo lasts about ten seconds before he puts his own bottle down hard and growls, "Fucking tease."

Taguchi releases the bottle with a loud pop and smiles what's probably meant to be innocently. "Would you rather I do something besides drink?" he asks, putting down his beer.

It's that grin, suddenly incredibly irritating, that gets Ryo to overcome his inhibitions and pounce on Taguchi, grabbing his shirt with both hands and pulling him forward for a kiss. That very effectively ends the teasing as Taguchi kisses back without hesitation.

It quickly becomes apparent that Taguchi is good at doing more with his mouth than just talking and fellating beer bottles. His lips move against Ryo's and his tongue pushes its way into his mouth and maybe Ryo should wonder how he wound up kissing _Taguchi_ , but he doesn't care about that, only that it feels good. Things like rumors and his reputation and Taguchi being weird don't matter much in the face of that.

Ryo's awkwardly up on his knees with his hands in Taguchi's shirt and that's his excuse for scooting forward to straddle Taguchi's absurdly long legs and put his hands behind his neck. Not that he needs an excuse, really, but he likes to not feel too easy, if only in his own mind. Mostly, he just wants to get closer and kiss harder, because this feels good and he doesn't want to stop.

"Does that mean you want more?" Taguchi manages to get out between kisses. His hands are resting lightly on Ryo's hips like he doesn't want to push too much, even though, if the kissing is any indication, he clearly wants Ryo as much as Ryo is finding he wants him.

"No shit," Ryo mutters, less annoyed than embarrassed that he's this predictable.

Taguchi laughs at that, unsurprisingly—he laughs at a lot of things—but all he says is, "Good."

They kiss for a long time, so long that Ryo gets impatient. He's starting to wonder if he's going to have to move things forward too when Taguchi's hands come up to his shirt and slide underneath. His hands are warm as they skate along Ryo's skin, drawing his shirt up and off. He goes right for his own shirt after that, leaving Ryo watching impatiently as he unbuttons it. He can't bring himself to complain too much, though, as the muscles of Taguchi's chest and abs are exposed little by little. He puts Ryo to shame, but he can't bring himself to feel jealous, just turned on.

When the buttons are done, he pulls Taguchi's shirt off himself and gets his hands on those muscles, stroking down his chest. Taguchi grins and it's still kind of goofy, but with a bit of attitude. He knows he's got Ryo's attention. Ryo doesn't want to like that cockiness, but all he can manage is a bit of an eye roll before he leans in to get his lips on Taguchi's skin, tracing over muscles before settling on a nipple. That gets a gasp from Taguchi, so Ryo keeps at it until he draws a moan from him.

That's enough to have him reaching for Taguchi's pants, wanting to get his hands on more of him and get him to keep moaning like that. Taguchi lets him do what he wants, leaning back on his hands and watching as Ryo unbuckles his belt and opens his pants. He's hard, but from his casual posture, you'd think he could wait forever for Ryo to touch him. It throws Ryo off, makes him hesitate for a second.

"Are you just going to look?" Taguchi asks, gently teasing.

"Eh?" Ryo stammers. "No, umm, I just..." He catches himself before he says anything too stupid, but Taguchi looks amused anyway.

"Here," is all he says, sitting up and pulling Ryo toward him. He leans in for another kiss, surprisingly soft, as he pulls at Ryo's pants. Somehow they both get out of the rest of their clothes, barely breaking the kiss, and somehow Ryo winds up spread out on top of Taguchi, pressed tight against him. The hesitation is gone now, because there's no way to mistake the sounds Taguchi makes as Ryo moves against him, soft moans and catches of breath that might as well be screams from the thrill they send through Ryo. It feels good, after the way Taguchi manipulated him earlier, to make him react the way Ryo wants.

It's not enough, though, and soon Ryo pulls back, gasping out the word, "Want..." He doesn't know what to ask; how does he know what Taguchi would be willing to do?

Taguchi looks confused for a second, but then his eyes come back into focus. He licks his lips and Ryo swallows hard, staring. Then his lips twist into a little smirk. "I think I know what you want."

"Yeah?" Ryo asks. He swallows again, his throat suddenly dry.

By way of answer, Taguchi sits up, and before Ryo can react, he's on his back, with Taguchi kneeling between his legs. The way Taguchi looks at him then makes him flush, but he can't quite say if it's from arousal or embarrassment. It doesn't really matter, not when Taguchi's hand circles his cock and he bends down to take the tip between his lips. Ryo moans immediately and that is embarrassing, but he doesn't care anymore. Taguchi starts to bob his head and it's everything his beer bottle antics promised and more.

Ryo closes his eyes and then all his attention is focused on how it feels, Taguchi's mouth hot and wet, his lips tight around him, his hands strong on Ryo's hips. He tries to hold back at first, but it's easy to forget like this, to moan like no one's watching. Taguchi's not letting him move, so that's all he can do, whispering pleas for more as he shudders under Taguchi's touch.

But just when it's getting really good, Taguchi suddenly pulls away. Ryo makes an involuntary sound of protest, his eyes snapping open. Taguchi is still half bent over him, smiling a crooked smile that Ryo can't figure out. "What?" he asks, impatient to get back to something more than Taguchi just _looking_ at him.

Taguchi's hands are still on his hips, and when one drifts over the curve of his ass to the back of his thigh, Ryo can guess where this is going. In case he had any doubt, Taguchi's smile widens and he asks, "Got any lube?"

"What makes you think I'd let you use it?" he shoots back, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity and control.

"What makes you think I want to use it on you?" Taguchi asks. Before Ryo can be properly surprised, he adds, "I do, actually. If you're up for it."

"Of course I'm—" Ryo starts before he thinks that through. "Wait." It feels like there's something wrong with the world if _Taguchi Junnosuke_ gets to top him, stupid, smiley, easygoing Taguchi. But as his eyes rake over Taguchi, taking in his strong arms and chiseled abs, his cock lying hard against his thigh, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Well?" Taguchi asks. For one long moment, Ryo considers holding out, but he doesn't want to.

"Bathroom," he says. "Middle drawer."

"Huh?" Then Taguchi gets it, and he looks so pleased about it that Ryo feels a little ridiculous. He's glad when Taguchi gets up so he has a moment to relax.

By the time Taguchi gets back, he can smile lazily at him and say, "Don't make me regret this."

Taguchi completely fails to look intimidated. "Never," he says cheerfully, uncapping the lube.

Ryo pulls his legs up, watching as Taguchi rubs his fingers together, taking his sweet time. When he touches Ryo, his hand is warm, but it still makes him shiver, more from anticipation than anything else. He unconsciously holds his breath as Taguchi's finger moves in slow circles, light along his skin. Then it slides in at last and his breath catches in his throat. "Okay?" Taguchi asks.

"Get on with it," Ryo mutters. He hates this part, when it doesn't feel good enough yet to forget everything else.

Maybe Taguchi gets that because he starts moving his hand immediately, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace, until Ryo is breathing hard and not caring anymore about how he looks or the blow to his pride it is to let Taguchi fuck him. Taguchi's fingers are long and nimble and he knows how to move them just right, making Ryo gasp, his own fingers digging into his skin.

He doesn't notice the way Taguchi is watching him with a mixture of awe and hunger until he breathes, "Damn, you're really..." Now is probably the time to feel self-conscious, but he can't concentrate on that with Taguchi's fingers moving inside him. Besides, he likes being looked at like that, seeing so clearly how badly Taguchi wants him.

It doesn't take Ryo long to feel ready, but Taguchi keeps going, three fingers curling inside him, making him cry out. Patience is not one of Ryo's strong suits, and he finally extends one leg, catching Taguchi at the waist and tugging him forward (biting back a moan at the movement). "Enough already," he growls.

Taguchi smiles at that, but it's an unsteady, distracted sort of smile. Ryo smirks up at him. "Don't tell me you don't want it."

"You got me." Taguchi's smile fades into a look of concentration as he pulls his hand away and rolls on a condom.

Ryo watches and waits, his harsh breathing loud in his ears. He's still holding his legs up, but Taguchi pushes them further up and apart. The head of his cock pushes against Ryo's ass and he holds his breath until Taguchi reaches forward and gives his neglected erection one long stroke. Ryo shudders at the touch, and in that same moment, Taguchi pushes into him.

Ryo just has time to take in a sharp breath before Taguchi starts to move. Whether because he's run out of patience or because he just knows what Ryo wants without him saying it, he thrusts hard and fast, pushing on Ryo's legs so he hits deep inside him. Ryo gasps for breath, moaning softly, until Taguchi says, half demand and half plea, "Let me hear you."

It's not because of that, exactly, but he can't hold back anymore. Taguchi touches him again, stroking roughly in time with his thrusts, and he moans deep in his throat. Taguchi's even louder, grunting with each thrust and crying out when it feels particularly good. Ryo closes his eyes again and lets the sounds and the feeling wash over him.

Taguchi makes a comment, but he doesn't register the words, only the way he starts to move even faster. It feels so good, each thrust and stroke of his cock setting every nerve in his body tingling. "More," he hears himself say, and Taguchi obliges, his hand moving faster still.

Ryo can feel himself getting close, that desperate feeling of almost there, almost there building in his gut until it finally explodes and for one long moment everything is white-hot pleasure. Taguchi's not there yet, so he keeps thrusting hard right through Ryo's orgasm, and it's just on the edge of too much.

Ryo opens his eyes when he's done and watches Taguchi, quiet now except for harsh gasps of breath. His mouth is hanging open and it probably shouldn't be that sexy, but Ryo finds himself staring. Taguchi catches his gaze and his lips quirk into what could almost be called a smile, and that's when he comes, throwing his head back and moaning with abandon.

Time seems to stretch out after, a little too long, and Ryo's just starting to feel uncomfortable when Taguchi gets up, letting Ryo's legs fall to the couch. "I'd tell you how incredibly hot you look during sex," he says conversationally as he goes to throw away the condom, "but I have a feeling you already know that."

Ryo laughs at the unexpected comment, even if Taguchi is kind of mocking him. "You can say it anyway."

Taguchi comes back and sits next to the couch, since Ryo's spread out to occupy most of it. "You're hot," he says with a grin. "And I'm glad we did that."

Ryo can't decide if he should be amused or annoyed, but he can't really be bothered to feel either right now, his pleasant buzz fading into drowsiness.

"So," Taguchi continues, "I guess I can tell people the rumors were true."

That wakes Ryo up a little bit. "Don't you fucking dare," he grumbles, even though he's too sleepy to sound convincingly threatening.

Taguchi smiles a fond sort of smile that Ryo would roll his eyes at if it wasn't too much effort. "It's okay," he says. "I can keep my mouth shut."

Maybe it's because Ryo wants to wipe that smile off his face again, or maybe it's because good sex and sleepiness are messing with his head, but Ryo finds himself leaning over to give Taguchi a kiss, just a soft, mellow kiss this time. And then Taguchi immediately proves himself wrong by opening his mouth, but under the circumstances, Ryo can't say he minds at all.


End file.
